


Car Wreck

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: As Alex struggles to figure out where she fits in amongst her family and friends, her strong work ethic causes her to run into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

“Going somewhere?” Alex asked as she entered J’onn’s office and saw him putting his jacket on.

“Yes, to meet M’gann. You have something?”

“A possible lead on our missing Jaxium.”

“Want me to cancel and go with you?” J’onn asked.

“No, I’ll go with Kara. If anything important comes up I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Be careful. And get some rest, you look tired.” J’onn said leaving the office. Once he was gone Alex took out her phone and rang her sister.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Kara asked after the fifth ring.

“You busy?” Alex asked.

“Swamped. Trying to get this story out, then I have that fund raiser and in between I’m meant to be showing Mon-El round. You need me for something?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex said before hanging up. She then thumbed her way to her address book and dialled another number.

 

“Hey Danvers, want some advice on detecting?” Maggie greeted.

“I was actually phoning to offer you the chance to question a Koomox.” 

“A what now?”

“Alien, breathes fire.” Alex explained. 

“Like a dragon?” Maggie asked.

“Kind of.”

“That sounds sick. When’s the interrogation?”

“It’s not an interrogation.” Alex said. “Just a friendly chat to get some intel on a missing Jaxium. And I’m heading over there now.”

“Now? It’s Friday night.” Maggie pointed out. 

“And?”

“It’s Friday night. Do you not have a life?” 

“Not according to my mother or my sister. I take it you do?” Alex asked wondering why she was sounding defensive.

“Yeah, just about to meet my date.” Maggie said before pausing and offering. “I could postpone.”

“It’s fine. I’ll fill you in on Monday.” Alex said. “Have a good evening.” Hanging up feeling unusually disappointed she put her phone away and went to the eerily quiet command room.

 

“Hey Hobbs.” Alex said walking over to the Agent. “I’m checking out a lead at this address. If J’onn looks for me can you pass on the details?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

-00-

Alex woke up with her head pounding and her body stiff. Confused and disorientated she was vaguely aware of a muffled noise coming from somewhere in front of her. Slowly she lifted her head off the white canvas like pillow she didn’t remember going to sleep on. Forcing her eyes open she saw multiple blurry images of the aforementioned pillow.

Guessing she must have been involved in a car crash she looked round the car for any signs of immediate danger before looking for her phone. Not seeing it anywhere she attempted to undo her seat belt only to struggle to free the clasp. After several uncoordinated attempts she finally felt the belt release and she opened the car door before attempting to get out at which point she fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Scrambling to her feet, unsure why the world was swaying she looked out into the darkness when she saw a familiar figure stare back at her.

“Dad?” She slurred as she stumbled towards the figure. In response the figure turned and walked away. 

“Dad?” She called again as she half limped half stumbled after the retreating figure. 

-00-

“Have you seen Alex?” J’onn asked the following day.

“She isn’t here?” Kara questioned.

“No, I’ve not seen her since she left to chase down that lead with you.”

“What lead?” Kara asked confused.

“On the missing Jaxium. She said he had a possible lead and was going to meet you there.”

“No. When was this?” 

“Yesterday evening. Just before six I think.”

“She rang but I was busy, she never said what it was about.” Kara said feeling guilty. 

“Mr Schott can you track Alex’s phone?” J’onn asked turning to Winn. 

“Already trying.” Winn said typing away. “Not that I was listening to your conversation. Hmm, weird.” 

“What’s weird?” Kara asked pacing behind her friend. 

“I’ve got a location, but it is in the middle of nowhere.” Winn explained as he pulled up a map. Before he could say anything else he felt a breeze as Kara disappeared. 

-00-

“Alex!” Kara called when she landed near to the wrecked and crumpled car. Hearing nothing she shouted again. “Alex!” 

Hurrying over to the wreck she was relieved to see the door open and the car empty. But as she continued to look around she became increasingly worried. Before her imagination had fully run away though J’onn landed by her side.

“Get a S&R chopper out her now, we need thermal imagery.” J’onn ordered into his radio. “We also need a forensics team. We need to know if this was an accident and if anyone else was involved.”

“Where is she? Why doesn’t she have her phone with her?” Kara asked.

“She could have gone for help or someone may have taken her to a hospital.” J’onn said. 

“Wouldn’t we have heard?”

“Not if she is unconscious.” J’onn said. “There is blood on the window so chances are Alex hit her head. Regardless of whether or not she is with someone she could be concussed and disorientated.”

“So we need to find her.” Kara said trying and failing to remain calm.

“There are footprints.” J’onn said. 

“They’re not normal.” Kara said noticing that one foot seemed to be dragging.

“It was a big crash, it wouldn’t surprise me if she is hurt.”

“Then why would she walk?” Kara asked nervously running a hand through her hair.

“She may have needed help or the concussion may have meant she wasn’t thinking properly.” J’onn said. “I’ll follow these on foot. You fly ahead.” 

“Ok.” Kara said flying off.

 

After a few minutes Kara saw a body lying face down in the wilderness. 

“I’ve found her.” Kara radioed to J’onn before heading towards the body.

“Alex!” Kara cried as she heavily landed on the ground next to the body on the ground. “Alex! Can you hear me?” Kara said as she crouched next to her sister. 

Seeing Alex start to open her eyes Kara kept asking. “Alex, can you hear me?” The relief she felt from seeing Alex open her eyes was counteracted by Alex’s inability to respond to her calls. Deciding not to wait for help Kara scooped Alex up in her arms and flew off to the DEO.

-TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

“Should it take this long?” Kara asked pacing outside the infirmary. 

“It is better that Hamilton is thorough.” J’onn said. 

“Can’t she be thorough after she has told us she’ll be okay? What if she isn’t okay?” Kara asked. “This is my fault.” 

“No it isn’t.” J’onn said. 

“Yes it is. I ignored her when she phoned. If I had made time for her she wouldn’t have run off by herself.” Kara said as the guilt consumed her.

“You can’t think like that.” J’onn said.

“Yes I can. If it had been the other way round she would have dropped everything for me. Why didn’t I make time?” She asked as she continued to pace.

“Kara.” J’onn said standing in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “It was an accident. Alex is a fighter and she’ll be okay.”

“What if she isn’t? I need her. I am who I am because of her. I can’t do this without her.” Kara said as a tear rolled down her cheek causing J’onn to wrap his arms round her. 

“You really think Alex will leave you now?” He asked as he held her.

“I’m scared.” Kara confessed as she took comfort from the embrace.

“I know.” He said before pulling back. “But as you keep telling me and anyone else who’ll listen you have to have faith.”

Before Kara could respond the door opened and Hamilton walked towards them.

“How is she?” J’onn asked.

“My primary concern right now is concussion. She has various other injuries including ligament damage to her knee, a broken wrist, friction burns to her face and a cracked rib. All of which are consistent with a car crash. She took a very nasty blow to the head, my guess is off the side window and we need to monitor her carefully for bleeding. It is possible she will haemorrhage in the brain. If that happens we are looking at permanent damage of death.”

“She couldn’t hear me.” Kara said.

“That’s common after a car crash. The collision is normally pretty loud and it can damage the ear drums. Normally it is temporary.” Hamilton explained not entirely convinced that Kara had taken in her previous statement.

“Can I sit with her?” Kara asked.

“Of course. But even if she does wake up I would not expect her to be particularly lucid.” Hamilton said leading Kara to Alex’s bed.

“Dr Hamilton?” Kara asked.

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t she be wearing an oxygen mask?” 

“No. Why?” Hamilton asked confused.

“They always do on TV.” Kara said.

“What you see on TV is rarely accurate. She didn’t puncture a lung and her oxygen levels are fine. No need for a mask.” Hamilton smiled. 

-00-

“Kara?” Alex asked when she woke several hours later.

“Alex! You’re awake!” Kara exclaimed moving closer to her sister.

“Not so loud.” Alex said wincing as her head pounded. “Where am I?” 

“DEO infirmary.” Kara said quieter.

“What?” Alex asked not making out what Kara said over the ringing in her ears.

“DEO infirmary.” Kara repeated slightly louder.

“How? Why?” 

“Car crash.” 

“Really?” Alex asked surprised.

“You don’t remember?”

“Not really.” 

“I thought you were dead and then Hamilton warned us there could be brain damage and I was so scared I lost you.” Kara said as tears rolled down her face.

“Hey, I’ll be okay.” Alex said as she started to struggle to stay awake.

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t know you were missing.”

“Enough with the blame. I’ll be okay.” Alex said squeezing Kara’s hand with her good one.

“So you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“Because you love me?” Kara asked.

“Um sure.” Alex said wondering just how bad her concussion was for her not to follow the seemingly random conversation.

“Good, because when you wouldn’t wake up and we thought there may be permanent damage J’onn went to get Eliza.”

“What?” Alex asked waking up again.

“They’ll be back soon.” Kara went on.

“What?” Alex repeated as Hamilton ran into the room.

“What’s happened?” The doctor asked. “Agent Danvers, you’re awake?” She added looking confused. 

“That’s good right?” Kara asked.

“Yes. But your blood pressure spiked and triggered an alarm.” Hamilton said looking at Alex.

“You may want to disconnect that alarm, it will be ringing non stop.” Alex muttered. 

“How are you feeling?” Hamilton asked as she looked at Alex’s pupils. “Don’t say fine. I need to know all your symptoms.”

“I have an annoying ringing in my ear.” Alex confessed.

“The left one?” Hamilton asked.

“Yeah.”

“That should clear. What about blurred vision, nausea and pain?”

“No, some and some.” 

“Okay, for now it is important that you rest and you keep your blood pressure down.” Hamilton said before turning to Kara and adding. “Don’t excite her.” 

-00-

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked next time Alex woke.

“Surprisingly good. What has Hamilton drugged me with?”

“Her supply of happy drugs.” Kara said.

“Happy drugs?” Alex asked.

“Her words. They’ll help with the pain and to keep your blood pressure under control. High blood pressure is bad.”

“Thank you Dr Kara.” Alex said dryly. “Wait, I remember why my blood pressure climbed. Where’s mom?” 

“J’onn took her to get some food. You’ve been out for several hours. I can get her if you want.”

“No, I can wait for the lecture.” Alex said. 

“You’ll have plenty of those. J’onn is kinda ticked at you and so am I.” 

“Why?” Alex asked confused.

“Chasing a lead without backup.” 

“Technically I never chased, I wrecked my car before I had a chance to chase. I think. Didn’t I?” Alex said. 

“You still don’t remember?” Kara asked.

“No.”

“We think you crashed on the way to the lead.” Kara explained.

“So why are you angry? I didn’t chase it alone.” 

“But you were going to chase, alone.” Kara pointed out.

“J’onn was busy, you were busy, even Maggie was busy. Apparently I’m the only one without something better to do on a Friday evening. But I did tell Hobbs where I was going, or at least I think I did.” Alex said still struggling with her memory.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make time for you.” Kara said.

“Don’t be. Besides even if you had had been free you would have met me there. I would still have crashed.” 

“No, I was wrong. I have been trying to juggle so much recently.”

“And you are doing a great job.” Alex said reassuringly. 

“Not really. I’m doing okay with all the new stuff, but I dropped all the old stuff, like you. I’m sorry.”

“Kara, you deserve a life.” Alex smiled before wincing.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked worried. “Shall I get Hamilton.” 

“No, I’m fine. I just moved my leg.” 

“I should get Hamilton.” Kara said chewing her bottom lip.

“Kara, I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not.” Kara said. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked getting worried by Kara’s outburst.

“You nearly died. I mean you had such a bad head wound. Then there is your leg, it is going to take weeks for you to be able to use it properly.” 

“Kara, as much as I wish I have your healing powers I don’t. But I never had and I know these things take time.” Alex said calmly. “And I will be okay.”

“I’m useless at this.” Kara said sadly.

“Useless at what?”

“Supporting you. I should be making you feel better not the other way round.” Kara said.

“I think you’ll find I’m the big sister.” Alex reminded Kara. “My job is to look after you and make you feel better.”

“Which you do, all the time. But right now you need looking after and I’m going to do that.” Kara said resolutely. “Starting with getting Hamilton, you are in pain.”

“No need, I’m fine. I think I’ll just sleep.” Alex said. “But when you snitch on me to Hamilton can you tell her to cut back on the drugs?” 

\--TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey sweetie.” Eliza said when she saw Alex open her eyes.

“Mom?” 

“I’m right here. How are you feeling?” 

“Okay. You didn’t have to come.”

“Alex you were in a serious car crash of course I came.” Eliza said as Kara’s phone buzzed.

“Problem?” Eliza asked seeing Kara frown. 

“Just work. Are you going to be okay?” She asked Alex.

“Go. I’ll be fine.” Alex said. 

“I’ll stay with her.” Eliza promised Kara who reluctantly kissed Alex’s forehead before leaving.

“So how are you really feeling?” Eliza asked after Kara had left.

“I’m fine.”

“And the truth?”

“A little sore, but I’ll be fine.” Alex said smiling weakly.

“When I came home and found J’onn on the doorstep I was so scared. In that moment I thought I’d lost you both. Then when he said you’d been in an accident….” Eliza started her eyes welling up.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Alex said. 

“What were you thinking walking away from the crash?” Eliza asked. The question momentarily confused Alex who still couldn’t remember what happened. But eventually an image came into her head causing her so say, with uncertainty in her voice. 

“Dad.” Alex said.

“What do you mean?” Eliza asked, worried that the head wound was worse than they were assuming.

“I don’t remember much of what happened, but I remember seeing dad and following him.”

“Sweetie, that wasn’t real.” Eliza said stroking Alex’s head.

“I know.” Alex said sadly just as the door opened.

“Wow Danvers, you look like crap.” Maggie commented as she entered the infirmary. “Tell me the Ducati is okay.” 

“Alexandra, I thought you got rid of that bike.” Eliza said looking at Alex. “You promised you got rid of the bike.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Maggie apologised guessing she had stepped over a line.

“It’s fine.” Alex said. “Mom this is Detective Sawyer from NCPD.” 

“Detective.” Eliza said before looking at Alex and asking. “They let the police in here?” 

“Not normally. Sawyer is kind of a special liaison officer.” Alex said.

“You want me to come back?” Maggie asked.

“No it’s fine.” Eliza said guessing Maggie was there for an official reason. “I’ll jet you do what you need to do.” She then looked back at her daughter and said. “I’ll be with J’onn when you’re done. Don’t think we’re done discussing the bike.”

“Mother?” Maggie guessed as the door shut.

“Yeah.” 

“Wow, I have been here less than five minutes and managed to upset your boss and your mom. I’m on fire today.” 

“What did you do to J’onn?” Alex asked, seeing Maggie’s confusion she added. “The Director.”

“Ah right, I forgot he has that dual identity going for him.” Maggie said before explaining. “His issue was I turned up. Apparently it is a secret facility and I shouldn’t be here. But I like the special liaison title you just gave me. Do I get a badge to go with that?”

“I don’t think so, but feel free to ask J’onn.”

“Maybe not.” Maggie said guessing J’onn would not appreciate the request. 

“So why are you here?” Alex asked.

“You weren’t returning my calls. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t been barbecued by the dragon.”

“Never got that far.” 

“So what happened? I kinda assumed you government types would know how to drive.” 

“It’s kinda fuzzy.” 

“But the Ducati?”

“I wasn’t on my bike.” Alex said. “Department issued SUV.”

“Just as well, that bike deserves respect.” Maggie commented.

“I appreciate the sympathy.” Alex said wincing as she shifted position. 

“Seriously, you okay?” Maggie asked frowning with concern.

“I will be.” Alex replied.

“Detective Sawyer.” Hamilton said as she entered Alex’s room. “I am surprised to see you seeing how you couldn’t wait to escape last time you were here.”

“Someone had to offer Danvers driving lessons.” Maggie smiled before looking at Alex. “I’ll leave you to the hours of painful prodding. Take care.” 

“You too.” Alex said confused by the Detective’s appearance and subsequent quick exit.

-00-

“Ms Danvers so good of you to grace us with your presence.” Snapper said sarcastically. 

“Sorry.” Kara said entering his office.

“You either want this job or you don’t.” He said removing some food from between his teeth. “I thought the way you had followed me round like a lost puppy it was the former.”

“It is.”

“Yet you don’t turn up for meetings and instead send me a sloppy story.”

“Which I corrected to your satisfaction.” Kara pointed out.

“Yes you parroted my corrections. Of course it would have been less work for all if you had come in rather than making me email them to you.”

“I’m sorry. My sister was in a car crash.”

“I don’t have time for your excuses. Besides she’ll be fine.” Snapper said. Noticing Kara’s expression he added. “Don’t look so surprised I run this department due to my investigative skills. What you need to know is this is not a charity, nor is it some type of community support. I owe you nothing. You need to prioritise.” 

“I do. All the time. And I will always prioritise my family.” Kara said, her forceful almost angry tone momentarily surprising Snapper.

“Try showing that backbone in your job and you may achieve something.” Snapper suggested. “I take it you are here with a story.”

“After the fund raiser Lena Luthor offered to take me on a tour of her research facility and show me her latest developments. I was thinking I would take her up on her offer. It would make a neat scoop.”

“Really? A thought crossed your mind? That must have been a long and lonely journey.” Snapper said without looking up.

“I don’t know what your problem is but…..but...but I bet it’s hard to pronounce.” Kara eventually replied.

“What does that even mean?” Snapper asked rhetorically. “Fortunately for you the glacial improvement in your writing is still infinitely faster than the evolution of the insults you throw.” Snapper shot back. “I don’t know why Ms Luthor has taken a shine to you but journalism is as much about contacts as anything else so I suggest you don’t blow it. Go and get the exclusive with Ms Luthor and remember no bias.” 

“Yes Boss.” Kara said leaving the office whilst trying to reduce her anger levels.

“You okay?” James asked as Kara stalked through the office. 

“Yes, no. I just get so angry round him. Would it hurt to be supportive?”

“Snapper Carr?” James guessed.

“Who else? I’d give him a nasty look, except he already has one.” Kara fumed bringing a smile to James’ face causing Kara to ask. “What?”

“Sorry, just trying to picture you giving Snapper a death stare. It’s kinda funny.”

“It’s kinda isn’t.” Kara replied.

“You survived Cat you’ll survive Snapper.” James assured her.

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime. How’s Alex?”

“Getting better. But she’ll be out of the field for a few weeks.”

“Then make sure you take extra care.” James said.

-00-

“Alex.” J’onn said approaching her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was in a car crash.” Alex replied.

“You remember any of what happened?” 

“Not really, not after leaving here. Why?”

“I’m trying to figure out what happened.”

“I thought that was kinda obvious.” Alex replied.

“You’re not a bad driver and the crash happened in the middle of no where. There was no evidence of another car. So why did you crash?”

“You think it wasn’t an accident?” Alex asked.

“It’s possible. The team is scouring your car and the scene for evidence.” Seeing Alex frown J’onn asked. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“I don’t remember the crash, but I do remember something from afterwards.”

“Your father?” J’onn guessed.

“How did you know that?” Alex asked confused.

“Your mother told me.”

“She thinks I’m crazy and from the look in your eyes so do you.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy. I think part of you is hoping he was really there, but that’s natural. What I know is there was only one set of footprints along the path you followed. There is no evidence Jeremiah was there.”

“So back to me being crazy?”

“Hallucinating after head trauma does not make you crazy. Chasing a lead without back up however shows severe mental impairment.” 

“I didn’t chase and I let Hobbs know where I was going.” Alex reminded him.

“Regardless, until we figure this out you need to be careful.” 

“I’m at the DEO.” Alex reminded him.

“But you won’t be tomorrow.”

“I won’t?” Alex asked perking up.

“No. Hamilton is happy to release you, assuming you don’t relapse between now and then.” 

“That’s great.” Alex said smiling. 

“You’ll be staying with your sister. And she will be told to bring you back here if you look like you are not resting.” J’onn warned.

“I can’t even stand, it is not like I can cause much trouble.” Alex said.

“You forget that I know you.” J’onn smiled. “Get some rest, but if anything else comes back to you, let me know.”

\--TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

“Kara!” Alex hissed as her sister tried wrapping her bandaged knee in plastic wrap.

“Sorry, but you said to wrap it tight.”

“Not tight enough to cut circulation.” Alex complained as there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s Detective Sawyer.” Kara said having used her x-ray vision. “How does she know you’re here?”

“No idea. Perhaps she heard my screams? Maybe she is looking for you?” Alex suggested as Kara went to the door.

“Detective Sawyer.” Kara greeted as she opened it.

“Kara right?” Maggie asked.

“Yes.” 

“I was wondering if I could speak to Alex?”

“Um sure.” Kara said moving to one side and letting Maggie in.

“Danvers.” Maggie greeted as she saw Alex on the couch. “Must be nice to have a job where you can sit on your ass all day.” 

“Sawyer. How did you know I was here?” Alex asked.

“You really don’t get this detecting thing do you?” Maggie replied. “I’m kinda insulted you show such little respect to my profession.” She added before looking round and asking. “Is everything okay? It sounded like someone was being murdered in here?” 

“Alex was just being a difficult patient.” Kara said. “I was trying to plastic wrap her knee so she could shower but she was being difficult.”

“So you tortured her?” 

“No I followed her advice, turned out to be bad advice.” Kara said.

“I can’t help that I’m in pain.” Alex pointed out.

“You could try having your pain meds.” Kara said.

“Don’t like the way they make me feel.”

“See that excuse would only work if you didn’t drink.” Kara said.

“You’re getting as preachy as your cousin.” Alex complained.

“You want me to get Eliza to come over early and get her opinion?” Kara shot back as she picked up her phone.

“You wouldn’t.” Alex said.

“Really?” Kara said holding the phone.

“Yes, you want me to keep my blood pressure down. Getting mom here early will only raise it.”

“Only because you have this weird paranoia that a bomb will go off anytime.” Kara countered.

“Um, Thanksgiving.” Alex reminded her. “Besides thanks to someone,” she said looking at Maggie who was trying not to laugh as she watched the exchange. “Mom is even more mad at me than normal.” 

“You were the one who lied about getting rid of the bike.” Kara reminded Alex.

“I never lied. I said I would get rid of it. And one day I will.” 

“You will? Do I get first refusal?” Maggie asked as Kara’s phone buzzed.

“Damn it.” Kara muttered as she read the message. 

“Snapper?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, he wants me at an editorial meeting.”

“That’s good isn’t it?”

“No. I can’t leave you and Eliza won’t be here for an hour.” 

“You can leave me.” Alex said.

“When I left you last night you ended up face down on the floor.” Kara reminded her.

“If you need a babysitter I can volunteer.” Maggie said.

“I don’t.” Alex said as Kara turned to her and asked.

“Really? That would be great. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Maggie said ignoring Alex’s glare. “Before you run though, anything I should know? You know, no feeding after midnight, no bright light?”

“Yes to all the above.” Kara smiled before looking at Alex. “Please be careful.” She then kissed her sister on the head before rushing to the door, turning to Maggie just as she opened it and said. “Thank you again.” 

“You don’t have to stay.” Alex said as the door shut.

“I feel like I do. Sounds like you need supervision.”

“I don’t.”

“Flat on your face?” 

“I tripped.” Alex shrugged. “And if Kara had come back ten minutes later she would never have known.” 

“If you say so.” Maggie said before asking. “I thought you two were sisters?”

“Yeah.”

“So why does she call your mom Eliza?”

“Perhaps your detecting skills are not as good as you think.” Alex smiled before explaining. “Kara is my adoptive sister.” 

“What happened?” Maggie asked.

“She lost her family when she was thirteen. Her cousin was friends with my parents and asked them to take Kara in.” 

“That’s rough. Can’t have been easy on you either.” 

“We got through it and we’re really close now.” Alex shrugged before noticing Maggie pick up the plastic wrap and sit in front of her. “What are you doing?” 

“Wrapping your leg. I promise I won’t cut off circulation.” 

“You really don’t have to.”

“It’s no problem. Besides from that exchange it sounded like you wanted a shower and for that you need the leg wrapped. Something you can’t do one handed. And I have experience.”

“Do I want to know?” Alex asked.

“Probably not.” Maggie smiled as she wrapped the leg.

“So I assume you didn’t come round to practice your bedside manner?” Alex asked as Maggie wrapped the leg.

“Umm no, I need a favour.” 

“What kind of a favour?”

“Info. Of the super secret shady variety.” 

-00-

“Detective?” Eliza asked surprised when Maggie answered the front door. “Has something happened? Are Kara and Alex okay?” 

“They’re fine.” Maggie smiled. “Kara got called to work and didn’t want Alex to be left alone.” 

“And you were just here?” Eliza asked confused. 

“Yeah, I came by to get some information about a case I’m working.” 

“From Alex?”

“Yes.”

“She’s meant to be resting.” Eliza said with a disapproving stare.

“It was a real quick question.” Maggie assured Eliza. “But seeing you are here I’ll leave you to it. She’s just got out of the shower.” 

“Mom?” Alex asked limping back into the lounge. “Where’s Maggie?” 

“She left for work. Why are you walking round?”

“Because I don’t have Kara’s ability to fly.” 

“You are meant to be resting and keeping weight off your leg.” Eliza reminded her. 

“And I am. I even bypassed my morning jog.” Alex joked. 

“Please can you take this seriously?”

“I am. But none of my injuries are serious.”

“You nearly died.” Eliza exclaimed reaching the end of her patience. “Kara thought you were going to die. J’onn thought you were going to die. I have not seen Kara that upset since her first night with us. I can’t lose you Alex.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alex said hugging her mother. “What happened was an accident. But I promise I will take extra care from now on.”

-00-

“Why are you here?” Maggie asked when Supergirl landed next to her.

“Alex said you might need some backup.”

“I’m good.” Maggie said. “I’ve been doing this for a long time.”

“Doing what? Being stubborn?” Supergirl countered.

“Cute. If I need help I’ll ask. You can go.” Seeing Supergirl wasn’t moving she added. “My work is about relationships and subtlety. Blonde alien with a cape doesn't fit into the latter.” 

“Fine, just don’t get hurt.” Supergirl said flying off muttering about stubbornness.

Content that she was alone Maggie approached the warehouse and stepped inside.

“Can I help you?” A large muscular man asked.

“Yeah, I’m Detective Sawyer, NCPD, I’m looking for an employee.” 

“Don’t have any.” The man said. 

“Okay, mind if I come in?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, well, unfortunately for you I have a warrant.” Maggie said pulling some papers from her jacket and handing them to the man before barging past him into the warehouse where several other armed men were standing round.

“This isn’t a warrant.” The man said reading the random print out Maggie had given him. Before Maggie could respond one of the other men raised his gun and aimed it at her.

Not needing any more of a warning Maggie dived for cover behind a crate moments before several bullets ricocheted off the floor and crate.

As she tried to think of an escape plan she heard a metallic thud and several clinking noises from her side. Looking down she saw grenade roll to a stop next to her. Before she could react she felt arms around her before she found herself flying skywards. 

“That was different.” Maggie commented as Supergirl landed and released her.

“Are you hurt?” Kara asked.

“No, I’m fine.” Maggie said. “Not that I don’t appreciate the save but didn’t I kinda tell you to get lost?”

“No kinda about it.” Supergirl said. “But Alex asked me to look out for you.” She said. “I’ll go detain your friends.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

-00-

“How was your day?” Eliza asked as Kara entered the apartment. 

“I didn’t kill my boss so good I think.” Kara said immediately picking up on the lack of tension in the room. “How are things here?”

“Good.” Alex said from where she was sitting on the couch reading a paper.

“What have you been up to?” Kara asked.

“We watched some TV, discussed some papers then played chess.” Eliza listed.

“Sounds nice.” Kara smiled. 

“It was.” Alex agreed.

“So no escape attempts?” Kara asked.

“Why would I escape. We were having a good time.” Alex said. 

“Okay.” Kara said feeling confused.

“Now you are back I’m just going to run to the shops to get some ingredients. You really need to learn to stock your fridge Kara.” Eliza said, the slight criticism drawing a raised eyebrow from both Alex and Kara.

“You want me to go?” Kara offered. 

“No, that’s okay. I know what I’m looking for.”

“Okay, what are we having?” 

“Tuna Noodle Casserole followed by spiced apple crumble.”

“They are Alex’s favourites.” Kara commented. 

“Yes they are.” Eliza smiled. “I will be back soon.” She added before leaving the apartment.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Kara asked.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“I mean you two are acting strangely.” 

“In what way?”

“Calm, supportive, not arguing.” Kara listed carefully.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s a good thing. But a little disconcerting.” Kara confessed. “So what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh my god, did you drug Eliza?” Kara asked.

“No.” Alex said.

“Did she drug you?”

“No.” 

“Then why the calmness?”

“Mom explained how you all thought I was going to die and she made me realise the effect it had on you and her and I’m trying to make an effort.” 

“That’s great.” Kara smiled. 

“Besides she goes tomorrow, so even if there are any insults I can ignore them.” Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

“What is she stalking you?” Kara asked as she looked through the door.

“Who?” Alex questioned confused.

“Detective Sawyer.” Kara said walking to the door.

“Detective.” Kara greeted.

“Kara. Can I see Alex?”

“Sure.” Kara replied as she tried to figure out why Maggie was there.

“How did the lead work out?” Alex asked as Maggie walked towards her, while Kara went to the kitchen.

“Your running mate didn’t tell you?” Maggie asked as Kara picked up a bottle of water.

“Who?” Alex asked.

“Supergirl.”

“No, I’ve not spoken to her. Why what happened?” Alex asked glancing at Kara who just shrugged.

“I may have been a little rude.” Maggie said causing Kara to swallow the wrong way.

“Sorry.” Kara coughed as she put the bottle down.

“Anyway, despite my attitude she saved my life.” Maggie said.

“It’s kinda what she does.” Alex said as Kara returned. As she did so the detective turned to her. 

“So Kara, I have something for you.” Maggie said. 

“Really? What?”

“Alex mentioned that you are trying to get started in journalism and need some contacts who are prepared to go on the record.”

“And you’re prepared to?”

“No. I like my job. However, I have a friend on the force who sometimes feels frustrated with how things works and would like to talk to someone who can bring the issues to the public. If you want he’d like to meet you tomorrow.”

“Are we meeting in a dark alley?” Kara asked excitedly.

“You could, but Simmons normally prefers Noonan’s with a doughnut, as cliched as that sounds.” 

“Thank you!” Kara said hugging Maggie, surprising the detective.

“Sure.” Maggie said looking embarrassed as Kara released her.

“You want to stay for dinner? Eliza is cooking Alex’s favourite.” Kara offered.

“Thanks, but I don’t think Eliza would appreciate that, I don’t think I’m her favourite person. Besides my date probably wouldn’t appreciate me turning up late. I’ll catch you two later.” 

As the door shut behind Maggie Kara turned to Alex and asked. “What’s wrong? Do you need some pain meds?”

“Should I?” Alex asked.

“You’re frowning.” Kara said. 

“Am I? I think I’m just tired.” Alex lied. 

“Why don’t you get some rest until dinner?” Kara said placing a blanket over Alex. 

\--TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

“Where’s your guard dog?” Maggie asked Alex opened the door.

“Which one?”

“Either.” 

“Mom went back to Midvale and Kara is at work.”

“I thought you weren’t allowed to be left unattended?” Maggie said.

“They all figured out there is no way I can make it out of the building with my leg and apparently I’m now trust worthy enough alone in Kara’s apartment.” Alex said as she limped back to the couch.

“You okay?” Maggie asked noticing Alex wasn’t looking very steady. 

“Now who’s going soft?” Alex said as she sat down. 

“You and your sister are rubbing off on me.” Maggie smiled. “But seriously you okay?”

“Just bored.”

“I get that.”

“You probably don’t.”

“I really do. A couple of years ago I got shot in the leg. I got off lightly, but was off work for a few weeks and I went crazy. My apartment ceiling resembled Mulder’s office.”

“I’m assuming you never saw the deposit back?” Alex asked.

“The pencils were worth more than the deposit on that place.” Maggie said. “Us mere cops have smaller salaries than you government types. We can’t all afford nice apartments.”

“Especially when you blow it on a Triumph Bonneville T100. How do you even know what my apartment is like?” Alex asked. “I know, I know, detecting.” 

“There’s hope for you yet Danvers.” Maggie said. “But my point was I know how crazy boredom can make you. So I bring a gift.” 

“What kind of gift?” Alex asked causing Maggie to open her bag and pull out several files.

“Cold Cases.” Maggie said. “Here are the top five freaky unsolved cases. Some of them read like they are straight from the X-files. Interested?” 

“Yes.” Alex said reaching out with her good arm. “Thank you.” 

“Hopefully you’ll clear my cases so it is not like I’m not getting anything from this.” Maggie said. “So what have you been doing to avoid going crazy?”

“I’ve been trying to remember what happened.” Alex said.

“With the accident?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah. Maybe, more afterwards.”

“What happened afterwards?” Maggie asked.

“I remember seeing my dad.”

“I’m guessing from the fact he’s not been round since the crash he is out of the picture?”

“Kind of, it’s complicated.” 

“Complicated is what I do.” Maggie said. 

“He was forced to work for the D.E.O. under Hank Henshaw. On a mission Hank tried to kill J’onn. There was a fight and my father died, along with Henshaw. After that J’onn took Henshaw’s place.”

“So not what I was expecting with that story.” Maggie commented.

“We were told he had died in a plane crash and accepted it. But last year I discovered the truth. Only after J’onn revealed himself he and I were arrested and were sent to CADMUS. We escaped before we got there, but during the escape J’onn discovered that my father was alive and at CADMUS. During the CADMUS attacks I had a run in with someone who implied that my father was still alive, but changed and possibly working for CADMUS.” 

“So, your father who you thought was dead, is possibly not dead, but he probably isn’t the man you remember?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s messed up.” Maggie said sympathetically. 

“Dad and I were always close and I was so happy when I found out he was alive. But now….what if he is a puppet for CADMUS? They created Metallo in a few days. They’ve had my dad for over a decade. He could literally be a monster and I honestly don’t know if I want to find him.” Alex said before stiffening and adding. “I also have no idea why I’m telling you this.” 

“Because bottling everything up isn’t healthy, you need to talk and I get the impression you’ve not talked to anyone about this.”

“I can’t. J’onn feels guilty for leaving my father for dead, mom and I have never had an easy relationship and Kara blames herself.”

“Why would Kara blame herself?”

“That’s a story I can’t share. But the worse part is sometimes, when I’m really down or really angry, I blame her. That’s why I can’t talk to her about it. I know I may say something I’d regret.”

“If you ever need to talk you can always call me.” Maggie offered.

“I appreciate that, but something tells me there isn’t enough room in your social calendar.” Alex said.

“How long before you can escape this apartment?” Maggie asked.

“One to two weeks.” Alex replied.

“Well, how about when you escape you buy me that drink you offered.” Maggie smiled. 

“Or you can buy me a drink for clearing your case load.” Alex replied.

-00-

“Aren’t you meant to be at home, resting?” J’onn asked as he saw Alex in her lab a few days later.

“Just avoiding strenuous activity, which I can do here.” Alex shrugged.

“How did you even get out of Kara’s building?”

“Kara. I needed to come in and see Hamilton.”

“Is something wrong?” J’onn asked concerned.

“No, just a regular check up to make sure my knee is on track and brain is where it is meant to be.”

“Any reason to doubt that it is where it is meant to be?” J’onn asked.

“No. But have you ever watched daytime TV? After days of it I’d be surprised if my brain didn’t pack up and go on vacation.” 

“So you are in your lab encouraging your brain to stay in your skull?” J’onn asked.

“Kind of. Maggie Sawyer gave me access to some cold cases involving aliens. I’m using my time trying to solve them, but I needed some extra info which I can access here.”

“You really don’t get the whole rest concept do you?” J’onn said amused.

“I hate not doing anything.” Alex said.

“I know. So what do you have?” J’onn asked.

“Solved two already.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, we have the offenders in custody, have done for over a year.” 

“Perhaps I should request a share of the police budget. We need a new coffee maker.” J’onn suggested. 

“You’d probably find yourself getting lots of speeding tickets so they could recuperate their losses.” Alex pointed out.

“True. It’s a shame though. We really need that coffee maker.” He smiled before saying. “So all the forensics are back from your crash.”

“And?” Alex asked.

“No indication that the car had been tampered with and no sign that there was a collision.” 

“Doesn’t sound like you have found very much.” Alex pointed out.

“What the team did manage to do was reconstruct the crash using the tyre marks, damage to the car and the end position.

“Sounds like they’ve been watching too much C.S.I.” Alex commented.

“Watching what?” 

“Kara’s right, you really need to get a TV.” Alex said. “So what did they find?”

“Here.” J’onn said handing her a tablet. 

“You want me to watch a reconstruction of me crashing a car?” She asked looking at the screen which showed a graphic of a car suddenly swerve slightly one way before sharply swerving the other causing it to flip and roll.”

“So I just wrecked a car for the fun of it?” Alex asked.

“Not exactly.” J’onn said. “They also discovered coyote prints in the road. The prints are just in front of where the SUV left the road. What I think happened was you were dozing off. You woke up and swerved, you then saw the coyote and tried to avoid it resulting in the car rolling.” 

“I flipped a car to avoid causing road kill?” Alex asked.

“It’s what your sister would have done.” J’onn shrugged. “I’m more concerned about the fact that you may have been asleep at the wheel. You have to stop pushing yourself so hard. When you are passed fit for work I will be monitoring your hours very carefully.” 

“There’s no proof I fell asleep.” Alex pointed out.

“True, but can you honestly say you don’t believe you could have?”

“No.” Alex confessed before asking. “Do you think the coyote was what I was following?” 

“No, the prints went in the opposite direction. The only print heading in the direction you went were yours.”

“So it was just an hallucination.” Alex mused.

“There is no evidence to suggest otherwise. But anything is possible. Whatever it was though, we will find your father.” J’onn said. “I promise.”

-00-

“What did Hamilton say?” Kara asked entering Alex’s lab a couple of hours later.

“Making good progress.” Alex said. 

“That’s great!” Kara beamed.

“It is. It means I’ll be back here keeping an eye on you in no time.”

“For the record you get into way more trouble than I do.” Kara pointed out.

“So not true.” Alex said. “Your body is just better at covering the evidence of the trouble you find.” 

“That’s not true.” Kara argued before adding the caveat. “Most of the time. But we are not talking about me, we are worrying about you. So you ready to go?” 

“I guess.” Alex said packing away the files. 

“Get the info you needed?”

“I did.”

“So are we going home or am I taking you to Detective Sawyer?” 

“Why would you take me to Maggie?” Alex asked.

“Because you two seem joined at the hip at the moment.” 

“We do not.”

“Yeah you do, she spends more time at my place than I do. Plus you are working cases with her while you are meant to be resting.”

“I’m not chasing after aliens. I’m just checking a few records.” Alex shrugged.

“I think it’s good you’re getting a life almost outside of the DEO. But you could try non creepy things like getting a drink, going for a meal, catching a film. All of which would be far more healthy than working.” 

“Sorry am I interrupting?” Maggie asked as she knocked on the lab door. “The Director told me to come down here.”

“Only someone entering lecture mode.” Alex said glaring at Supergirl. 

“I heard you made some break throughs.” Maggie said causing Supergirl to mutter to Alex.

“Again need to cut out the creepy and focus on fun stuff.” 

“Don’t you have a Daxamite to house train?” Alex asked Kara.

“I know when I’m not wanted, but don’t think this is over.” Kara said leaving the lab.

“What was that about?” Maggie asked.

“I need a life apparently.” 

“In that case, seeing you’ve escaped your sister’s apartment how about we go for that drink?” 

“I’d like that.” Alex smiled. “And you owe me two.” She said handing Maggie back two files.

“Two? Wow, you are efficient Danvers.” Maggie said as she read some notes Alex had written in the file. “Wait, you’ve had them here all along? No wonder I couldn’t solve them. For that you owe me the drinks. How many other suspects of mine do you have here?”

“No idea, if you want to share some more cases I’d be happy to investigate that for you.” 

“I can’t work out if that is the worse chat up line I have ever heard or whether you are clinically bored.” Maggie said as her phone buzzed. Having read the message she looked at Alex and said. 

“Sorry, there’s a dead body, I need to go. Rain check?” 

“Sure.” Alex said trying not to look too disappointed. 

-00-

When Kara returned to the lab a short while later and saw Alex there alone she asked. 

“What happened to Detective Sawyer?”

“Ditched me for a dead body.”

“Ouch.” Kara commented. “You feeling okay? You seem to have lost your earlier bounce.”

“Just tired I guess.” Alex said before asking. “What happened to Mon-El?”

“Ditched me for Winn.” Kara said. 

“Ouch.” Alex parroted back Kara’s earlier comment. 

“So ditched Danvers sisters Preacher Marathon?” Kara suggested.

“Sure.” Alex smiled. 

“With potstickers?” Kara asked.

“Only as long as there is ice cream. I really feel like ice cream.” Alex said.

\--The End


End file.
